Kingdom Soul Heart
by Lone-Old-Man-Logan
Summary: Jaune is one of the new seven key wielders. He has been gifted the talents, skills, power, and experience of the deceased sora, riku, and aqua. The darkness is coming to reclaim the worlds. Will Jaune be able to fight it with the aid of three old friends of sora or will the Heartless succeed in covering the worlds in hopelessness?


**(AN: Hello everyone and welcome to Kingdom Soul Heart, My newest story in the Soul Arc series. The three people in Jaune's soul this time are Riku, Sora, and Aqua. Unfortunately Aqua will not be an option for a pairing with Jaune do to being already dead. And while he will receive a key blade and the fighting styles plus the experience like aqua's magic skill, sora's light, and riku's darkness. Also just like in the Dante story there will be another enemy aka The Heartless. Now onto the chapter shall we?)**

 **Disclaimer: "The heart may be weak and sometimes it might even give in but, I've learned that deep down there's a light that never goes out." - Sora. I don't own anything.**

 **Speaking: "** Speaking **" "Masked Speaking" "** ** _Spell/Move" "_** _Mysterious Voice_ _ **"**_

 **Thoughts: '** _Thinking'_

 **Newspaper/news:** News

 **Actions: *Explosion* *** ** _Scroll ringing*_**

 **+pov (Point of view)+**

 **Transition change: ~~~~~~**

 **-Location-**

 ** _^Book Name^_**

 **^Store/Dorm^**

 ***** ** _Time Skip*_**

 **-Vale, Beacon Academy, Emerald Forest-**

+Third person pov+

Jaune had never seen something like this before, it was like a small black thing with yellow eyes and antennae popping from it's head. It had small black arms with clawed hands and clawed feet. It shambles left and right leaning side to side looking at him and his group of friends. There were a couple of them standing there in the clearing shifting from side to side. The group attacks the strange creatures their weapons not really doing any real damage the weapons just going through them. "What the? Our weapons aren't doing anything." Ruby says annoyed. "Guys maybe we should leave. We already have the relics from the temple." Jaune suggests and the group nods before dashing off the other direction of the newest monsters in the forest.

The group of new friends run through the forest avoiding any of the newest monsters and slaying any of the lesser Grimm they come across. Eventually they came across the rocky cliff that leads up to beacon academy. The group turns around to see the newest of the forests inhabitants standing there shifting side to side and walking awkwardly forwards. Jaune wanting to be the hero says to the group "Start climbing I will hold them off." and he wanting to prove himself dashes towards the creatures and slashes at them clumsily and blocking any counter attacks with his shield barely. The group not wanting to leave him behind joins his assault and they try all together to defeat the monsters.

"Nothings working against them! Just leave me and go!" Jaune says and turns to the group but while he is turned to the group one of the monsters jumps on his back and knocks him to the ground and a bunch more hopping on him and covering him in a dog pile. "Jaune!" Pyrrha and Ruby shout in worry as they see him get covered by the monsters. All Jaune could see were his friends looking worried as darkness over took his vision.

 **-Unknown-**

+Third person pov+

 ***Play Dive into the heart for kingdom hearts 1***

Jaune was standing alone in a dark void, there was nothing besides him in the darkness. Jaune looked around and saw nothing but then something happened the floor moved and doves flew upward. Jaune watched the doves fly away and looked down and saw a beautiful blue glass platform decorated with a picture of a brown haired boy leaning on the circle. He is wearing a black jacket with white and blue lining and a red shirt under neath a crown necklace on top of the shirt, he is also wearing red shorts and big yellow shoes. There are two more smaller circles one with a silver haired boy and one with a blue haired girl. The brown haired boy has a weird key like sword In his hand in the stained glass painting. _**"**_ _So much to do, so little time. Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?_ _ **"**_ A voice says and Jaune looks around a bit before stepping forwards. As he enters the middle of the of the platform Jaune hears something rising and sees three platforms rise up around him and stop at around his waist on each platform appears three different things: a shield, a sword, and a staff. The voice then saying **_"_** _Power sleeps within you. If you give it form...It will give you strength. Choose well._ _ **"**_ Jaune walks up to the sword and holds it by the handle.

As Jaune holds the sword the voice says _**"**_ _The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?_ _ **"**_ Jaune thinks about his answer and says "No, I want to see my other options first." He then puts the sword back and goes to the staff and picks it up by the handle and holding it in front of Jaune. The voice speaking again _**"**_ _The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you seek?"_ Jaune thinks about it more and "No, I want to check the last item." Jaune then walks towards the shield and holds it in his hand the voice speaking once more _**"**_ _The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek?_ _ **"**_ Jaune then thinks about all of his options carefully and he says "Yes." The shield disappears Into a ball of right and goes into his body. The voice speaks again _**"**_ _Your path is set. Now what will you give up in exchange?_ _ **"**_ Jaune then looks at the two other things on the pedestals and walks over to the sword and holds it the voice repeating the same speech and asking at the end _**"**_ _You give up this power?_ _ **"**_ and Jaune says "Yes." The voice says _**"**_ _You've chosen the power of the guardian. You've given up the power of the warrior. Is this the path you chose?_ _ **"**_ Jaune says "Yes" and the pedestals disappear and the platform begins to fall away.

Jaune then falls into the darkness and lands on another platform, this time it is a beautiful red glass stained painting of the sliver haired boy in the largest circle holding a dark black sword key. In the smaller circles are the brown haired boy and the blue haired girl. Jaune felt a weight on his arm and saw the shield appear _**"**_ _You have gained the power to fight._ _ **"**_ The voice says and Jaune takes a couple of swings with the shield. The voice says _**"**_ _All right! You've got it. Use this power to protect yourself and others. There will be times where you will have to fight. Keep your light burning strong._ _ **"**_ As the voice says this the monsters from the forest appear and stand up in front of him. "Hey these are the guys that couldn't be hurt in the forest." Jaune says and one of them dashes forward and tries to attack him. Jaune reflexively blocks and hits the monster it with the shield knocking it back and hurting it. "Wait now I can hit them? What is the power you gave me?" Jaune asks and the voice doesn't answer but Jaune sighs and begins to bash all the monsters with his shield.

Once done with the monsters the floor slowly gets covered in darkness and drags jaune into the pool of black energy and Jaune tries to struggle only for it to suck him into the pool of darkness. Jaune wakes on another platform that is painted a beautiful green. The biggest circle holding the blue haired girl holding her a blue key like sword as well. The two smaller circles holding the silver haired boy and brown haired boy. Jaune stands up and walks to the edge of the platform and sees nothing around but the voice speaks again **_"_** _The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes._ _ **"**_ Jaune turns around to see his shadow grow into a huge monster. _**"**_ _But don't be afraid. And don't forget..._ _ **"**_

 ***Play Destiny's Force the heart for kingdom hearts 1***

Jaune was then forced to face the huge monster with the shield. He hits the the beasts hand as it try to hit him on the platform. Eventually Jaune's shield disappeared and he fell on his butt backing away from the beast. A portal of dark energy appearing below him and beginning to suck him in the voice saying _**"**_ _But don't be afraid. You hold the mightiest weapon of all. So don't forget: You are the one who will open the door._ _ **"**_ The darkness energy swallowing him whole.

 **-Vale, Beacon Academy, Emerald Forest-**

+Third person pov+

As soon as the group thought it was over for Jaune Arc a bright white light was breaking through the bodies of the monsters covering him and it soon blinded them all, making them try to block it out with their hands. As soon as the light dimmed and faded they all looked to see Jaune Arc standing where he was once dog piled. With a strange new weapon in his hand before it disappeared and he was falling forward. Ruby and Pyrrha rushed to him and caught him before he could hit the ground leaving the rest of the group wondering: What just happened?

 **(An: And that is it for the first chapter of KSH, I hope you all enjoyed. I will also be working on a death note x RWBY story because a lot of people seemed to want it. So expect RWBY Note: Arc edition. it will be a separate story from the soul arc series but I think you all will like it none the less. Any way that is it for today. Peace. Lone Old Man Logan signing out.)**


End file.
